Underwire?
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: Gilbert goes to Wal-Mart to buy something for Matthew.  Read to find out what.  Fem!Canada


Disclaimer: I don't own.

To understand what's going on you'd have to read my fic Unsurprised. This takes place after chapter 2.

* * *

><p><em>You can do this! You survived the world wars, the unification of Germany, and hockey season at Mattie's house a little trip to Wal-Mart is nothing compared to that. Mattie is counting on you!<em>

Gilbert, better known as the ex-nation of Prussia, might've been panicking a little.

_What if someone ask me why I'm buying a bra?_

Okay Gilbert was having a minor freak-out.

_Just go in, grab one, and come out._

And with the Gilbert got out of the car and marched into the store. He marched past the toy section without paying a glance toward it, along with the seasonal, and hardware isles.

Reaching his destination- the Bra Isle- he began to scan the bras and tried in vain to find one that would be marked 'Birdie size.'

_Verdammt! How the Hell am I suppose to pick one and what does 'underwire' mean?_

Gilbert was back to freaking out.

_The paper!_

Hastily reaching into his pocket he yanked out the paper Matthew had given him at the house.

_36-DD?_ _HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!_

Gilbert started pulling at his and let out a frustrated growl. All while mentally wishing death on a piece of paper.

"Sir? Would you like some help?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Becks get a load of that hunk-o-man over there." Sam nudged her co-worker. "Wonder what he's doing in the bra section though."<p>

"Maybe he's trying to find a bra for someone?" Becky deadpanned.

"Or maybe he's a total perv," Sam shook her head at Becky.

Both watched on as the albino man quickly looked over the bras apparently searching for something and not finding it.

"Ok. Maybe he is trying to find a bra for someone." Sam relented as she watched him pull a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Someone should probably go help him." Becky was starting to get worried for the man's health when he started pulling at his white hair.

"Yeah you go do that Becks, I'm taking my break now." Sam patted her shoulder when she passed.

_He does look like he needs help._ Becky mused. _Poor guy._

Moving from behind the counter she walked to where the man was standing.

"Sir? Would you like some help?"

* * *

><p>"YES!" Gilbert spun to face the Wal-Mart worker. "I mean yes."<p>

"What are you looking for?" She questioned. Her name tag read 'Becky.'

"A-about that you see I'm looking for a bra- for my friend! There was an incident with a washing machine so she sent me to go buy her one because she didn't want to come out in public without one and so she gave me this piece of paper, but I have no clue what it means."

"What type of bra does your friend need?" Becky had no clue why his friend didn't just send a female friend to begin with but she wasn't getting paid to pry.

"Uh…"

"What size?"

"Uh…"

_This is getting nowhere fast._ Becky frowned.

"What does the paper say?"

"Here!" Gilbert practically shoved the paper at her. "Do clue what it means though."

"This is a bra size." Becky explained. "And you should be looking down here."

Gilbert quickly followed her to the other end of the isle, he just wanted this trip to be over.

"Here are some bras that match the size on the paper all you have to do is pick one."

He looked at the garments in confusion. _What color am I supposed to get?_

Sensing the man still needed more help Becky quickly gestured to three hooks with plain bras on them. "She'd probably like you just to get something simple since she isn't here."

"Thanks." Gilbert nodded before quickly fingering through the bras two immediately caught his attention. One was black with multi-colored chicks on it and the other was brown with red maple leaves.

Luckily Becky was once again quick to act and handed him a skin colored one to go with the more vibrant ones he'd chosen.

"Just in case." She smiled.

Gilbert had never walked to a checkout and paid so quickly before in his life.

* * *

><p>"Birdie! I got the stuff!" Gilbert called. That damn bear was sitting on the couch so that meant the younger nation wasn't too far away.<p>

"Thank-you so much Gilbert!" Matthew, ever the quiet one, snatched the bag from him before embracing him in a tight hug.

Gilbert being himself was more than a little happy to feel Matthew pressing her chest against his and almost whined when she moved away, but whining wouldn't be awesome at all.

"You owe me Birdie."

* * *

><p>AN: Please R and R.


End file.
